


Marked

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Marks Upon Souls ~Assassin Creed Soulmate AU's~ [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed (2016) - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Platonic/Romantic Relations, Polyamory, Soulmarks, The Abstergo Foundation, the Bleeding Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Callum Lynch had his views on soulmates, and meeting his seemed unlikely. Then he died and meeting them seemed to be inevitable.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElevenGaleStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/gifts).



> //This is tied into my other series, 'Access Animus, Begin Regression', but you don't have to read it unless you want to know more about the characters.//
> 
> To ElevenGaleStorms, I hope you enjoy this soulmate au.

Callum Lynch was not one for soulmates. It wasn't that he didn't believe in them, the evidence was there on his skin, but the facts presented by centuries of data was more of a let down than any amount of hope from possibilities. 

The chances of meeting your soulmate are slim; one of those one in a billion chances. Then when you do find them you have to figure out how this is going to work for the both of you. Most soulmates are either platonic or romantic, but there are cases in which your soulmate will simply want no sort of connection with you. To Callum, that just sounded far too complicated, so ever since he learned about that he kept his marks hidden. The names all covered his arms, none of them being names of english origin, and to top it off most of them sounded out dated. 

_The chances of your soulmate never meeting you is a 56% chance. The chances of your soulmate being dead is a 34% chance._

_(His mother used to say that it was always his luck that unlucky things happened. Then she died, and he took her saying to heart.)_

* * *

* * *

When Callum leaves his foster parents home he is only fifteen, but his skill for survival and self-preservation is there guiding him.

He lives on the streets of Reno, Nevada for two weeks before he almost gets caught. A police officer on patrol saw him walking alone at almost twelve at night and was intent on stopping him. Not that he even got close, because Callum is a faster runner by far and the officer cannot follow him if he moves onto the roofs. After that close call though he learns that he needs to leave the state before that officer learns of him being the missing kid.

 

By the time that he is a legal adult he is already involved with the gangs that live in Texas. Theft is his forté, it is what he is good at, because sneaking around and not getting caught comes natural. In return for money and office files, they give him the medication that he needs and a few extra dollars to hold him over until the next job. He finds himself living in a rundown apartment building where most runaway teens go to live. They steal the neighbors wifi and for the first time in a long time Callum does schooling. Online college courses that take up his time when he is not doing illegal activity.

Then at the end of the day he takes the pills that will help him sleep without the memories of his mother surfacing. It helps though the effect doesn't take place as quick as he would like. So he rolls up his sleeve and traces the names across his skin: Aguilar de Nerha _-his mother smiles at him, motioning for him to join her on the couch-_ Maria de Al-Andalus- _father isn't home yet so they can watch a quick horror movie-_ Valéria de la Croix _-something that they always do together so Cal flops down and jokes about not having any popcorn-_ Élise de la Serre _-Mary Lynch laughs back at him and ruffles his hair-_ Arno Dorian _-she promises to make him a pb &j instead, one of his favorites._

He pulls his sleeve down before his world turns to black.

* * *

* * *

_Callum doesn't like his foster parents._

_He is only ten, with no one left in the world, and they treat him as if there is something wrong with him. The first night, they ask him if he is a Christian. His father had been a Catholic, but his mother had been an Atheist. Callum knew about religion and science and why some people believe and some people do not. His parents wanted to raise him to be open minded, and as such he was taught good morals and proper schooling._

_He tells them 'no' and after that he almost wishes that he had said 'yes'._

_On his second week they discover his marks. He had always been wearing his jacket and long sleeves, but then they got dirty which resultes in him having to wear t-shirts. When his foster mom sees the mark she looks off-disgusted or repulsed seem to be proper descriptions. Then she sets a pot of steaming hot water down and tells him to scrub his arm._

 

_He doesn't do it. Not the first time._

 

_On the fifth week, his social worker drops by and he is removed from the home._

_The next home doesn't care about the amount of soulmarks on his skin. But they want him to put away all things that he has of his parents: A small bird skull that hangs from a necklace of beads, metal, and feathers that his mother had given to him and the key to his home._

 

_He doesn't give it up._

_He has to leave for a new home the next day._

* * *

* * *

When Sophia Rikkin takes Callum Lynch the first thing she notices is how similar he looks to Aguilar. Not that it is new to her, no, descendants tend to look like their synchronized ancestor. Then she notices all of the drawings that had been in his cell. Taking account of his current mental state she is almost unsure of placing him within the advanced Animus. The old one that was designed by Rebecca Crane is in Madrid, but it hasn't been run in years.

Then she notices his marks, but it isn't anything new to her. 

Just another one like the many others that have been inside an Animus.

 

_(Her own is hidden beneath the metal band that she always wears. Ellen Kaye.)_

 

The room that he awakens in isn't exactly what he had pictured the afterlife looking like if there had even been one. 

There is a woman, watching him from her seat beside him, and for a moment he wonders if she is an angel.

"My name is doctor Sophia Rikkin, and as far as you should be concerned. You no longer exist, Cal."

* * *

* * *

_The Animus. The Regression. The Bleeding Effect._

The world seems to have opened up to something that has been hidden for centuries. Linked together by blood and brotherhoods and orders. Not that he should care,  _not that he cares,_ and the deal that Sophia is offering to him is tempting.  _A new one. A new life._ The only price is the destruction of the world, but Callum lost his ability to care when his father murdered his mother.

 

_The pimp is a regular at the bar, but no one ever says anything. No one ever stops him from doing what he does. Taking girls from their homes and these streets with colorful words that erode away like rusted pipes._

_The bartender looks on as if he wants to say something-do something-but then it happens._

_The pimp grabs a fistful of one girls hair and slams her face into the table. The sound of her teeth hitting the shot glass is like nails on a chalkboard. Taunting him. Making him remember when his mother had-_

_Callum takes out the blade from his coat pocket and slits the pimps throat from behind. Using movements that he can't remember ever using._

_The bartender seems shocked by it, by his movements more than the dead man on the floor, but Callum is almost out the door when a voice calls out to him, stopping him._

_It's the bartender._

_"I'm Desmond."_

_That throws him off._

_"Cal."_

_The bartender relaxes when he sees that Cal doesn't react to his name as how he had been preparing for._

 

The sound of hushed whispers draw him from his memories, and when he turns around Aguilar is there. Looking at him with a blank expression before he speaks in that same rough tone.

Callum doesn't understand him, he can't speak Arabic, but it worries him that he can recognize it.

Aguilar steps towards him. Arm moving sharply to the side, hidden blade releasing, and then he strikes.

Callum doesn't stop him.

 

_(His soulmate was dead._

_His soulmate was trying to kill him._

_Both of his soulmates are dead._

_Maria isn't here though._

_Aguilar keeps trying to kill him._

_Cal just sits there and laughs.)_

* * *

* * *

Sophia allows him into the Commons Area on his second day.

The Commons Area is for food and interacting with the other residence members. It almost makes him feel like a new student at a new school. Slightly anxious. Waiting for someone to jump him.

"Have a seat right here sir!" The man that told him to jump earlier says, and when Callum looks at the almost empty table he decides that it is better than having the man angry at him. Already sitting at the table is a woman, a young man, and a girl. They all three have intense blue eyes, but the males reminds him more of Sophia's blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

The question isn't directed to anyone specifically, and although he wants the one who looks so much like Maria to answer him someone else does instead. "They call me Moussa, but my name is Baptiste. I've been dead for over two hundred years now. Voodoo poisoner; and this is a few of my friends."

"Jason," the blue-eyed male speaks up, "but I suppose a part of me is Jacob. Jacob Frye. This is Lara, call her Evie though and she might punch you, and that- That was Val."

His accent is british, only hesitating when the woman gets up from the table. Walking away without sparring Callum a second glance.

Moussa bumps his shoulder before leaning in, his lips almost touching Callum's ear  _and no one here understands personal space._ "She'll warm up to ya. If it makes you feel any better Lin almost hung me up with a silk ribbon for watching her dancing." Callum is almost about to ask, but then he comes to the conclusion that Lin must be his soulmate. He is almost going to ask if everyone here is crazy when everyone here practically declares that they will kill him over memories that aren't even his.

___**"They took notice to you cooperating with Sophia. You may as well just do it for them."** _ _********_

* * *

* * *

Aguilar doesn't like any of this.

He cannot remember how he died, only being initiated into the Brotherhood before it all hits a blank. 

There is no Brotherhood though, no Templars, no Inquisition. Just this man that looked deathly ill and just like him. This man that is his soulmate, but Aguilar doesn't want him. He wants  _Maria_ , but even that is out of reach. The descendant of Maria, the one whose name he also carries, has been actively avoiding Callum. Who he blames, because his soulmate is keeping him from being able to meet his other soulmate and reunite with his other-

 

Aguilar ends up curling himself up inside Callum's mind like a cat. Where it is warm and safe. Where he can almost forget this form of witchcraft that seems to have taken him from death. 

 

When Callum goes into a seizure, Aguilar is jared from his solitude and his forced to watch as Sophia places him into water. Magic water that seems to heal him, but it isn't magic. It is technology and advanced medicine that should scare him more than it already does. 

 _Cal,_ __Aguilar begins but the man is already yelling at him from beneath the water, _try not to die._

* * *

* * *

When they escape from Abstergo they are already worse for wear. Emir is trying to heal Nathan, who even while he is bleeding everywhere, seems to have enough of a mental state to bitch about his blood loss. Moussa and Lin are trying to form a plan for them to get to London. While Jason and Lara, who came out of the fight clean, are on patrol for any sign of Abstergo or the police.

It leaves him alone with Aguilar trying to instruct him on how to clean his hidden blades when Valéria shows up. Maria's weapons stand out against the plain black of her clothing that matches his, and with her hood pulled up she almost looks exactly like Maria. 

"I'm sorry for...you know."

She mutters, kicking at the dirt with her boot, before she sits down. It is only then that he takes notice that some of those weapons are  _not_ _Maria's._ There are two flintlock pistols and a dagger with a necklace wrapped around it. A Templar necklace on a Templar blade.

"They belonged to Élise." Pulling something up beside her, he sees that it is a backpack. There is a cane sword and a pistol, belonging to her other ancestors, but that isn't what she is giving to him. What she pulls out takes up most of the black backpack,  _hell it sticks out of it,_ and then she is thrusting this odd looking axe towards him. It looks to be a cross between an axe and a gun, and there is a pocket watch hanging from it.

"Arno?" Callum questions, because of course it is almost fate that all of his soulmates are dead and assassins. Or in Élise case a Templar. Or in Valéria's case  _alive._ "Arno. I think he would have wanted you to have it."

 

Then it hits him that perhaps he should open himself up some more. Try to stop pushing away the past, because the majority of names across his skin are from the past.

That maybe if he shows his loyalty, Nathan will stop trying to kill him. That would be nice. Maybe Aguilar will stop acting like a murderous cat around him, and Moussa can teach him how to play poker properly without getting punched by Jason for looking at his cards. Maybe he can have that new life that he was promised with his soulmates and a family of complete assholes by his side.

 

 

_They leave for London the next day._

_(Nathan bitches the entire way there._

_Lin only threatens to turn around once.)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to. The ending was a bit rushed for me, but all in all it turned out.


End file.
